war40kdarkmilleniumfandomcom-20200213-history
David Adams Interview with GamesReactor
500px|center Transcript David Adams General Manager, Vigil games by Petter Mårtensson -- Petter Mårtensson: Sitting down in, er, a comfortable sofa which is nice after walking so much here at Games com but now we're here with David from Vigil Games and from the team behind Dark Millennium online, Warhammer 40k mmo. And during three(E3?) was the trailer and I grilled your colleagues and all I got was watch the trailer, watch the trailer. But you're actually making some stuff official here at games com and that is... David Adams: The main thing we're talking about today is first of all our first playable race which is the Imperium of Man, which is a big shocker don't be surprised, sitting down right now because that was that big devolution?. Be er, one of the class for-- First of all there's going to be more than one race in the game, and each class will have its own distinct classes and one of the examples of that is the first we're showing to an which is the Black Templar Space Marine, and that's one of many Imperium classes that will be revealed over time in addition to all the other classes Petter Mårtensson: What kind of class, or how will you be using the Space Marines in the game; what kind of class will they be? David Adams: The Space Marines are, you know, they kinda vary from Chapter to Chapter. So in this particular instance, the Black Templar are, they have er, you know, all space marines are awesome, super warriors, so if you imagine if there was a warrior class for the Imperium it's definitely Space marines. In addition to that the Black Templar have a tendency towards melee weapons, you know they still use bolters and stuff so... but that's their particular flavor of Space Marine. Petter Mårtensson: Well err as a, bare with me, bare with me if things get too war 40k nerd here, but isn't a space marine for a player, aren't they a bit unapproachable, if you understand what I mean, they're super human... more than 3 meters tall in gigantic armours. David Adams: Yeah it's defiantly been a challenge because, like, in the 40k universe most people will never, ever even see a space marine, they are super... super, super elite guys. but er, but we worked closely with Games Workshop; these guys are great, and you're like, when you're dealing with them, you're dealing with the guys that worked on the original IP, so like everything they say is pretty much what?, you know. They've have got some really creative solutions that we can use and stuff they feel that doesn't violate the IP a and makes sense, so I think that when people see how it's treat they'll be like “huh yeah okay, that makes sense.” Petter Mårtensson: Can you give us an any example of that? David Adams: huh, how space marine? Well I mean - another cool advantage of the Black Templar is that they er, are one of the few chapters of the Space Marines were they actually have trainees in their fighting companies with them so it really gives you a chance to start out at a lower levels, you can start as a neophyte, and kinda work your way up to that iconic image of a guy in power amour so you start out as more like a scouts and work up. So it was a good opportunity because they're one of the few chapters that do that. Petter Mårtensson: Of course now you can't answer more playable races or playable classes, but do you plan to, similar to another Warhammer MMO, Warhammer Online, to kinda mirror classes to between the various races to make it more even balanced, any thoughts like that on Warhammer Dark Millennium. David Adams: Yeah, we're actually taking the approach to mirroring it per aside, there are two primary factions in the game so it not necessarily mirrored per a race the idea is that the sides are balanced but the actual composition within each individual, er, race may actually be different so you know there may not necessarily be a Space Marine equivalent in any other race - obviously no other race has Space Marines. Petter Mårtensson: Chaos has Space Marines. David Adams: There are some. Petter Mårtensson: Are there Chaos Space Marines in the game? David Adams: They're still humans right, so no other race has space marines but yeah. Petter Mårtensson: So there's Chaos Space Marine playable characters? David Adams: smiles they're in the video Petter Mårtensson: That's true, there's a lot of stuff in the video. Petter Mårtensson: Um... vehicles? Now we're dealing with stuff with things in the trailer, so I'm not as nerdy as some... people? David Adams: So not about the vehicles. So vehicles are a huge part of the game, ever race in the game has their own set of vehicles, I mean there's if you play the table top at all you can kinda extrapolate what going to be in the game, we re trying to cover each race as comprehensively as possible. There's going to be bikes and speeders and tanks and flying vehicles, and skimmers and every, all the stuff you imagine from the table top and you know, the vehicles are treated as A-class citizens in the game, they have full physics, they collide with each other, we can multi-crew them, so you and your four buddies can jump in a tank, one guy can drive, and the other can shoot and the other guys can arm the swansons? and it's, you know, it a really import aspect of the game and we really going all out on that, you know. In addition to the battleground vehicles you get your own personal, like motorcycle, depending on your race obviously, space marine will get a scout bike, earlier, and then later a space marine bike, but u know every race has their own version of that ground transport that they can zip around the world in. it a really big part of the game. Petter Mårtensson: One thing that really hasn't been talked about much so far, it always hard to but a label on game, but do you think, dark millennium online more of a PvP game at heart. David Adams: Err I mean, PvP is a big aspect of the game because it's 40k, that it a big aspect of the IP but we want there to be a pretty good balance of both, we don't want one to necessarily dominate the other and that's... one of our objectives is that we want people to feel like they're a person in the 40k universe and sometimes you'll be in a battlefield, and there tones of those and that's a big aspect of the game, but not always, you might be in a city, you might be exploring a chaos temple. We wanted to give them a broad range of what it's like to actually live in the universe, and not just be solider on the battle field all the time. Petter Mårtensson: So a lot to crying, a lot of depressed people? David Adams: Well, you play heroes of the universe, those people are around you, but you yourself, space marines don't cry. Petter Mårtensson: Definitely don't cry and they trample on the poor and depressed. David Adams: ... Petter Mårtensson: Indeed. Except on the player character's Chaos Space Marines; who knows!? Petter Mårtensson: Er... one whose name escapes me, because I'm sitting here, am tired and, um, been working two days straight. One of the tough guys at THQ, mentioned in a interview or rather, somewhere mentioned, that the game, he felt, played a lot like [ World of Warcraft] and that people who came in form that game would feel at home. Is that something you wanna comment on or can comment on? David Adams: Sure, I mean that's partially true, I mean, we've kinda, taken, there's two aspects to an MMO, there like the high social progression systems, you know, leveling up, GETTING abilities, guild systems we totally have that, it a MMORPG. But I think the one aspect were that s not true is the moment to moment gameplay. And you, know WOW is a very traditional MMO, you know a million icons on the screen you know, pull mob, you wait for patrol - rinse and repeat for 500,000 hours and, you know, that the game in a nutshulll. But, out game does play out like that, you know, It much more action rated its, you know, out of the bat, it s much more based on guns heavy based on guns, which pretty much necessitates that we throw that model out the window because guns and that type of combat model just aren't that fun or interesting because you know if you put a gun in a Wow characters hand it's kinda boring, it no where near as cool or compelling in what you would find a FPS or any other game were people have found out how to make guns awesome for the last 20 years, at that level it's different. It'll play differently and er, hopefully when people can see that they'll get what I mean, but that pretty much it for now. Petter Mårtensson: Obviously you're... obviously you guys a busy tripping out information, releasing small pieces of the puzzle here and there. When can we expect more, general time frame, David Adams: Er... Petter Mårtensson: Preferably a set date. David Adams: ha, err I don't have a say, If I, even if I knew I couldn't tell you, but I don t know, but I do know very shortly and I think we're targeting towards the end o the year sort of a first look, not too long. Months? Petter Mårtensson: That will do, that will do. Thank you very much for your time David Adams: Thank you. Solid Truths The first class announced: The Black Templar Space Marine -- a "warrior class", "have a tendency to melee weapons". The Imperium of Man is the first, and only, playable faction confirmed. There are more than one races. There are more than one classes for each race. There are skimmers, fliers, tanks and jeeps. Vehicles can be manned by multiple players. The Imperium players start with a Scout Marine Scout Bike. Leveling is required for a Space Marine Bike. Implied Truths The Chaos Space Marines are a playable class on the Chaos side. Inferred Skimmer vehicle Races: Eldar, Dark Eldar, Tau. Category:Interview